


Skin Contact

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Chat is very much a touchy kind of person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://taylordraws.tumblr.com/post/137594168075).

Marinette soon enough discovers that Chat Noir is a great believer in touches.

She’d known this for a while as _Ladybug_ of course, but she’d always put that down to him being flirty. But even before he confesses to her [1] that he’s been falling in love with her[2] he touches a lot.

When he’s trying to tell her scary stories[3] at three in the morning, he’s always sure to slip around behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he murmurs in her ear in what he thinks[4] is an oh so spooky voice. When he greets her in the evenings, he always takes her hands, even if it’s only to hold them in hers for a little while. When their relationship, such as it is, progresses to something a little more intimate than “just friends”, he always, always holds her closely[5] or presses in closely to her, or otherwise maintains contact _somehow._

It makes more sense when she finds out exactly who’s been cuddling up to her at night.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Er, her as Ladybug, not her as Marinette. [ return to text ]
> 
> 2 Her as Marinette, damn this secret identity business. [ return to text ]
> 
> 3 Well, what _he_ thinks are scary stories. The kindest thing that Marinette is willing to say about them is that they would probably scare the crap out of, say, Manon.  [ return to text ]
> 
> 4 Probably thinks. There’s only two things certain about Chat Noir, Marinette knows, and it’s that he loves with a vengeance and that he can be relied upon to be there when she needs him. [ return to text ]
> 
> 5 He _has_ to know the effect it has on her, the punk.  [ return to text ]


End file.
